Talk:ITV's Television Children's Favourites/@comment-2A02:C7F:639:7700:9B7:91D7:2F14:1209-20190702002828
Pat and Mick were a British vocal duo, consisting of popular radio personalities Pat Sharp and Mick Brown, both of whom are from London. They released a charity single, a cover version, each year from 1988 to 1993, achieving a top 10 hit with their 1989 single. The royalties from their record sales were donated to Capital FM's 'Help A London Child' charity. All their singles were produced by Stock Aitken & Waterman, except "Shake Your Groove Thing" and "Hot Hot Hot", both of which were produced by Stock & Waterman. With their last single released in 1993, they have no immediate plans to collaborate on future charity singles. In 1993, they released their only album "Don't Stop Dancin'", which compiled all their singles and b-sides on a continuous mix. In 2010, Pat & Mick appeared on the Identity Parade round on Never Mind the Buzzcocks, however Phill Jupitus's team were only asked to identify Mick.1 In 2011, Sharp entered I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!. Also in 2011, iTunes re-released "I Haven't Stopped Dancing Yet". In November 2011, Brown started hosting the 'Drive Time' and 'Saturday Breakfast' radio show on 107.8 Radio Jackie, while Sharp presented the Weekend Breakfast slot on Smooth Radio. Contents 1 Discography 1.1 Albums 1.2 Singles 2 See also 3 References Take a short survey and help us improve Wikipedia Visit surveyNo thanks Survey data handled by a third party. Privacy Discographyedit Albumsedit 1993: Don't Stop Dancin' "Let's All Chant" "On the Night" "Hot Hot Hot" "Ole Ole Ole" "Star Teaser" "Gimme Some" "Arcadia" "Use It Up & Wear It Out" "This Is Only a Dream" (Producer – Stock, Waterman) "Shake Your Groove Thang" (Producer – Stock, Waterman) "I Haven't Stopped Dancing Yet" "The Concrete Megamix" Credits: DJ Mix Megamix – Two Little Boys Producer – Stock Aitken Waterman* (tracks: 1 to 8, 11, 12) Singlesedit 1988: "Let's All Chant" / "On the Night" (UK #11, credited to 'Mick and Pat') 1989: "I Haven't Stopped Dancing Yet" (UK #9) 1990: "Use It Up and Wear It Out" (UK #22) 1990: "Ole Ole Ole" (released under the name 'L.A. Mood') (UK #78) 1991: "Gimme Some" (UK #53) 1991: "The Concrete Megamix" 1992: "Shake Your Groove Thing" 1993: "Hot Hot Hot" (UK #47)2 See alsoedit List of performances on Top of the Pops Referencesedit ^ 1, Never Mind The Buzzcocks, Series 24 Episode 3, first transmitted 4 November 2010. ^ Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums (19th ed.). London: Guinness World Records Limited. p. 420. ISBN 1-904994-10-5. This article on a United Kingdom band or other musical ensemble is a stub. You can help Wikipedia by expanding it. Categories: English pop music groupsMusicians from LondonEnglish musical duosUnited Kingdom musical group stubs Navigation menu Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in Article Talk Read Edit View history Search Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page Tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page Print/export Create a book Download as PDF Printable version Languages Add links This page was last edited on 26 February 2018, at 01:21 (UTC).